Jeanne (Bayonetta)
Jeanne is the secondary antagonist-turned-deuteragonist of the video game ''Bayonetta. ''She is an Umbra Witch and Bayonetta's former rival and best friend. It is revealed early on that Jeanne was heiress to the Umbra clan 500 years ago, and her rivalry with Bayonetta has apparently existed for as long. She appears to be on the side of the angels and converses with most of the four virtues. Jeanne must be defeated four times throughout the game and later on she helps Bayonetta. Past Jeanne met Bayonetta when they were children and, as she said, they used to play together. As time passed, Jeanne became the Umbra Clan heiress. In her final test to become the leader of the Clan, she was told by the Umbran Elder that she had to chosen an opponent; she chose Bayonetta, which broke the Umbran laws. After the Elder mentioned this, Jeanne just said "It wasn't the first time we have faced each other." Some time after her defeat at Bayonetta's hands, the war between the Lumen Sages and the Umbra Witches started, in which Jeanne fought alongside Bayonetta. The war ended in the witches' favor, but the humans, fearful of their powers and instigated by Balder, started massive witch hunts that ended up killing almost all the witches. However, Jeanne and Bayonetta survived. Jeanne, fearful that the greatest Umbra treasure, the Left Eye, would fall in to the hands of the Lumen and the Laguna, sealed Bayonetta in a lake for 500 years. Present Balder had brainwashed Jeanne to work for the Lumen Sages, the counterbalance of the Umbra Witches. Despite having been an ally in the past, she is forced to both face Bayonetta and lead her to her "fate". Jeanne and Cereza, now known as Bayonetta, first meet each another again when a plane full of Laguna (summoned by the self-sacrifice of Vigridian noblemen, which Jeanne witnessed) falls into Bayonetta and Enzo's position. After a brief fight with her fellow witch, Jeanne leaves without saying a word. Some time afterward they meet each other in Vigrid, where she tells Bayonetta that she disappointed her. They fight again for Bayonetta's Umbran Watch, and after the fight Jeanne leaves, saying that Bayonetta is not ready yet.+ They fight three more times after this encounter. The first takes place on the Umbran and Lumen holy grounds, where Jeanne is found speaking to the Cardinal Virtue Temperantia and showcases her Beast Within abilities. The next occurs in a plane from the Valkyrie Military transport, where she converses with the Cardinal Virtue Sapientia and taunts Bayonetta about her relationship with Cereza. This ends in her being knocked out by a wave as she pursues a Bayonetta going to search for Cereza. Bayonetta confronts Jeanne for the final time on Isla del Sol, where Jeanne activates the city security systems and seemingly kills both Luka and Cereza. After talking about Bayonetta's fate as the Left Eye, they start an intense fight that ends up in one wall of a skyscraper of the island, after flying and fighting in rockets and other buildings that got collapsed. She also changes her normal clothes for a white version of Bayonetta's Umbran formal suit. After her final defeat, she comes to her senses. She tells Bayonetta that in the past they were not enemies at all, but friends, despite Bayonetta having been exiled and Jeanne having been the heir to the clan. Taking the gem from the Umbran Watch on Bayonetta's chest (which says "Jeanne and Cereza "), Jeanne reveals that it was not one of the Eyes of the World, but the last remaining piece of a seal she had placed on Bayonetta in order to protect her 500 years ago. Jeanne tells Bayonetta to "stand", and is then seemingly killed by two rockets that collide with the building. In the final chapter, it is revealed that Jeanne did not die in the explosion of the building. Instead she used the red jewel that she used to seal Bayonetta centuries ago to protect herself from the impact. When Bayonetta is awakened as the Left Eye and incapacitated by Balder, Jeanne rides to her rescue. When Balder mocks Jeanne regarding being disregarded for Bayonetta as the Left Eye, she responds that she doesn't care about the power and she is there to rescue her "Umbran sister". When she pulls Bayonetta out of the statue's eye, she is apparently killed again by a shockwave from the statue, but returns in the end to help Bayonetta destroy Jubileus by using her hair in conjuction with Bayonetta's to summon Queen Sheba. After saving Bayonetta from an incoming rock, she ironically claims that "even after destroying that abomination, it is still is going to destroy the world" and that she is going to get Bayonetta out of there even if it costs her own life, claiming that Bayonetta is "one of a kind". After Bayonetta insists that they "both are one of a kind", they destroy Jubileus' body together and return to Earth. At Bayonetta's funeral, Jeanne is disguised as a nun and praying to summon Laguna, just as Bayonetta did in the Prologue of the game. When the Laguna come down from Paradiso to claim Bayonetta's soul, Jeanne mimics the previous actions of her fellow witch further by proceeding to assault them. This the signal for Bayonetta to rise from her coffin. Their friendship renewed, the two remaining Umbra Witches fight side by side against the Laguna in the graveyard. Bayonetta 2 In a bright city scape after the events of the first game, just before Christmas time, Jeanne meets Bayonetta on her bike to comment on how things between the Trinity Of Realities have been unusual. She agrees to pick up some things for her and Bayonetta's party hat evening and drives off. When Bayonetta has to fight with an influx of angels hijacking the Platinum Stars display team, Jeanne appears flying one of the jets through the city to help complete their daily obligation to their demonic contracts. After a rail bridge is destroyed, the witches meet up where Bayonetta asks if Jeanne has gotten everything. Jeanne claims they can pick up missing caviar if they finish it up quickly. The pair engage with Belief in a battle which ultimately leads Bayonetta to call uponGomorrahto finish the angel off. However, the demon suddenly breaks free from his bonds and turns on his master. Jeanne notices this and quickly rushes to save Bayonetta and is hit in the process, knocking her soul from her body. As she laments that this isn't how things are supposed to end, Jeanne is then dragged down through a portal intoInferno. After dispatching Gomorrah, Bayonetta is seen holding Jeanne's lifeless body in her hands. Bayonetta later learns that she Jeanne's soul can still be saved before it is completely absorbed into Inferno by reuniting the source of her long life, Jeanne's Umbran Watch, with her soul. In order to travel to Inferno, she also learns she has to go through the fabled Gates of Hell found at the sacred mountain ofFimbulventr. She urges Jeanne to hang on as she travels to the mountain to rescue her friend. When Bayonetta eventually makes it into the depths of Inferno, the demon Alraune has captured Jeanne's soul in order to use the witch's power for her own. After a titanic battle, Bayonetta rips Jeanne's soul free and manages to barely make the time limit to save her. Jeanne awakens and begins to float off towards her body in order to revive, but not before warning her friend that something big is about to happen to the world and that she needs to be careful. Jeanne later appears in her fully revived state in a fighter jet in order to escort Bayonetta and a young Balder to the top of Fimbulventr to rescue Loki from Loptr's clutches. She later summons Gomorrah to swallow Loptr's physical body after Bayonetta wins in her own fight with him. Several days later after the events on Fimbulventr, Jeanne accompanies Bayonetta in some shopping during the after-holiday sales, only to join her friend in fighting when more angels arrive following Enzo back from the mountain. External Links *Jeanne in Villains Wikia (For her villainous counterpart) Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Heroic Witches Category:Good Darkness Category:Heroines Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:False Antagonist Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Shape Shifters Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Bosses Category:Femme Fatale Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Riders Category:Anti Villains Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Revived Heroes Category:Deuteragonists Category:Old Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Died with Honor Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Living Heroes Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Conjurers Category:Sega Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Childhood friends Category:Omnipotents Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Status dependent on Version